


Tears and Rain

by in_the_bottle



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-10
Updated: 2007-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jack's feelings for Ianto were...complicated</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears and Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in April and forgot about it till now. Thought I better dust it off and post it before it officially becomes AU. Title's James Blunt's song. No real reason why, just that I couldn't think up a title for this so I just opened iTunes and clicked random 4 times and picked the 4th song title that came up. This was it. Come to think of it, the song kinda does fit...  
>  **Beta** : Many thanks to [](http://skylee.livejournal.com/profile)[**skylee**](http://skylee.livejournal.com/) for the initial read through, and [](http://0bake.livejournal.com/profile)[**0bake**](http://0bake.livejournal.com/) for the speedy beta!  
> 

"Go to him." The Doctor’s soft voice startled Jack. He wasn't sure how long the Doctor had been standing there, leaning against the doorway to the central control room of the Tardis, one hand in his trouser pocket, watching him.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "How do you know it's a he?" he asked with a grin.

"Could be a she, I suppose. Or, knowing you, them—or it, even."

Jack let out a small laugh at the Doctor's response before he turned serious again.

"This whole 'serious' business," the Doctor frowned. "It's taking a bit of getting used to."

"Says the man who went and changed his face."

"Well," the Doctor cocked his head. "Fair point," he conceded.

Jack contemplated the Doctor. "You want me to go?" He had hoped for nonchalant, but couldn't help sounding just a little forlorn.

"No!" The Doctor straightened and took the few steps that brought him next to Jack in front of the Tardis's controls. "Of course not! I'd like you to stay as long as you could."

"Which in my case could be a very, very long time."

"I know. Which is why what I'm about to say is just a tiny bit ironic."

Jack waited for the Doctor to continue.

"You and I, we've got forever. Well, as close to forever as anyone's going to get, and nothing really is forever anyway if you think about it. Even the universe, which is constantly expanding, will one day— "

"Doctor."

"What? Oh, right. You and I, we have a lot more time than your normal, average human." The Doctor was the one who got serious this time. "They grow old, they wither, and before you can finish saying Raxacoricofallapatorius, they're gone. By then, it'll be too late for regrets."

Jack knew the Doctor was right, and it wasn't the fact that he didn't miss them: Gwen, Tosh, the pterodactyl, even Owen, and Ianto most of all. Jack's feelings for Ianto were...complicated, to put it simply. In contrast, Jack's feelings for the Doctor had always been clear.

"So you do want me to go."

"No! Yes! No! I don't know!" The Doctor looked confused for a moment. "You humans, you want everything to be clearly labelled and categorised, but things aren't always that simple." The Doctor ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

Jack looked at the Doctor, wanting him to give a sign, but he knew that none would ever be forthcoming. "Not yet," Jack finally said. "They can afford to wait a little longer. Besides," Jack smiled at the Doctor. "The Tardis travels in time. I could be back within a week or two of having left; they won't even have time to miss me." The smile faded from his face. "I just need to..." Jack trailed off and looked away from the Doctor, suddenly uncertain.

Just need to be out here a little longer. Just need to be moving again after more than a century stuck on the same planet. Just need to see the stars up close and personal again after so long.

Just need to be with you again after centuries of waiting.

The Doctor seemed to understand. He nodded, stepping closer to Jack until they were almost touching.

Almost.

The End.


End file.
